Happy Birthday?
by MisoSoop
Summary: My sister and I celebrate Soda's birthday with the gang. At least, we try to. A fun little story to celebrate a special character's birthday. Read it, Enjoy it, Review it. New Birthdays now added.
1. Chapter 1

_Yes, my sister and I celebrate birthday's of celebrities and book characters and such if we know their birthdays. We celebrated Soda's by putting a candle in a cupcake we made and singing to a can of Pepsi... ya know, Pepsi-Cola? Haha. Yeah. Since we don't have a random alter for Sodapop to sing to, we sang to a can of soda. Which I drank afterwards. xD _

_Hee hee! So, this is a take on what would happen if the gang were actually there. 700 words to many for a true drabble. _

_Either way, Happy Birthday Sodapop Curtis. We don't mind that technically, you're older than my father. In the book and our minds, you'll always be that handsome teenager.

* * *

_

_My sister and I always have a special tradition._

"Happy Birthday to you!"

_We believe we should celebrate every person's birthday. That we know anyway._

"Happy Birthday to you!"

_Whether they're real or not..._

"Happy Birthday dear Sodapop!"

_They still need that special day. That special birthday song and dance and a few candles stuck in sugary goodness. Of course, we have to get them to our house first._

"Happy Birthday to you!"

"Can I leave now?"

"Nope!"

"Feliz cumpleanos a ti!"

_You may be wondering, why on Earth are we torturing a poor teen-age boy on his special day? Why is he in a place he so clearly wants to leave? Well, my sister isn't the best singer in the world... or dancer. And he'd probably be happier celebrating this day with his family and friends. _

_But we're his friends, so don't worry. _

"Shut up! Just let him blow out the candles so we can eat the cake!"

"...Steve, when it's your birthday, you can tell us what to do, but today is my special person's birthday," My sister cooed, wrapping her arms around Soda's neck and cuddling against him. Soda didn't seem to be any happier.

"I'm with Steve, can we hurry up?" Pony said, his voice on the edge of a whine. I frowned at him and finished the birthday song in spanish faster than I had too.

"Blow out the-"

"Wait! There's a rule! No hands in the cake! You're gonna cut it like civilized people," My sister said sternly. She didn't like when people snuck tastes of the frosting with their fingers, since it was 'gross' according to her. The rest of us groaned and agreed. Mind you, our fingers were crossed, a rule that anyone under twenty must abide by.

Soda blew out his candles and surprisingly, we waited while Brandi cut the first piece. She set it on a plate and moved on to the next one. I picked up the plate, much to Soda's disappointment and grinned.

_What's a birthday without a cake to the face, after all? _And backed up with this notion, I picked up the piece and got him good. And, oh, was I proud, until it back fired and he got me back. I suppose if I hadn't started the fight, we wouldn't be getting a lecture from Darry and my younger sister, who was only upset because the floors were dirty... again. After she had just cleaned them that day.

Like we were listening. I was just scooping cake off of Johnny's face with my finger and eating it, blissfully unaware of the words being tossed at me. Ones I should have been taking into deep consideration. So says Darry.

"Hm, this is tasty."

"You ruined the cake."

"What're you talking about? It tastes fine," I said casually, licking more frosting off of my finger and looking at my sister.

"But it doesn't look pretty anymore," She whined.

"...No, no it doesn't," I agreed. "But I had fun."

"So did I," Soda agreed, following my lead and scooping the cake off of his own face. I smiled and lay across Dally, Johnny and Ponyboy. Dally glared at me, but I didn't care. I usually didn't care about what he had to say (or do) anymore.

"Mission accomplished. Soda has had a Very Merry Birthday. Even though we all forgot to actually get him presents."

"...Wait, what?"

"...Nothing. You're silly Soda," I said, laughing.

"No he ain't. We forgot it was his birthday, big deal. I forgot it was yours too," Dally snapped.

"..._You _forgot his birthday, not me! I was the only one who remembered," I protested.

"So _you _should be the only one with a gift," Dally countered. Crap.

"I did give him a gift. The gift of a cake in the face. And... and...uhm... a little girl's giggles," I said, giggling. Loudly... and in a rather annoying manner, until Brandi punched me in the arm.

"You're such an angry person. You and Dally should go to anger management together."

"I thought we were supposed to be celebrating my birthday..." Soda said, though his voice was drowned out by the yelling and fighting. Poor Soda. Sure, we remembered (at the last the minute) and we made him a cake (which I shoved in his face) and we even sang for him (horribly mind you). Surely, that was a happy birthday! But then we didn't have any presents (oops) and we completely ignored him and began fighting (my sister and I were teaming against Dally, and by God, I was going to beat Elf Boy's ass) and eventually, he felt very sad.

So, we ruined his birthday...

But, he can always ruin mine, when it comes around again. Or even Brandi's, once spring comes by. Or, since this whole thing is Dally's fault (because I said so), he can totally ruin his birthday! And I'll gladly help him, because that would bring me great joy. As long as we don't scuff the floors (Brandi will beat us with a broom if we do).

* * *

_If I'm suddenly possessed by an urge, I'll do Dally's when his birthday comes around. But this is a stand alone thing. There won't be chapters. If you didn't know, my birthday was October first (as was Artemis Rex wish us a be-lated one if you didn't already). Oh and wish Marauder a happy be-lated birthday if you didn't wish her one on her special day...which was two days ago._


	2. Chapter 2

_I know, I know, I never stick to my word. I was planning (and I think I mentioned) that there would only be Soda's birthday done. But I was sitting around and remembered that I missed Tim's and Dallas's birthdays and, this thought came to my head. And I love Tim and Dally, they make me smile, so I ruined their birthdays in honor of them. :)_

_P.S. I ruin their birthdays on purpose. I'm evil in this chapter and you have every right to be appalled... or laugh. Kind of rushed this chapter, but it made me smile, so I figured, "Eh, what the hell."_

_So read on, freshness lovers, read on!_

* * *

"Shh! Can't you stay quiet for more than two minutes?" Magen hissed to her younger sister who was crouching underneath her as Magen peeked into a bedroom. 

"...Is he still sleeping?" Brandi asked quietly. Too quietly, Magen had to look down and read her lips to figure out what she was saying.

"...Oh, yeah. Fast asleep, thank God."

"What about Tim?"

"I dunno... I haven't seen him..." Magen muttered, carefully shutting the door to the bedroom that Dallas was sleeping in and getting on her hands and knees. She carefully crawled across the floor, knowing how creaky the floor boards were in her house. Brandi followed her, glancing at the glowing clock in her bedroom.

_12:00 AM_

"One more minute until his birthday," the younger girl whispered, her short hair up in a high ponytail.

"We might be a bit late, damn it where's-"

Brandi quickly covered her sister's mouth, muffling a suprised scream. She couldn't, how ever, silence the person she had bumped into.

"Holy... what are you two doin' crawling around on the floor... dressed like cat burglers and all? Is that-"

"Shut up!" Brandi hissed. Two-bit immediately snapped his mouth shut. She motioned for him to get down on the floor and, grudgingly, the older boy crouched down.

"Where's Tim?"

"Shepard? He's in the basement, like always."

"We missed his birthday. And Dallas's is... now."

"Oh, Jesus Christ, can't one ruined birthday be enough?"

"...When's your birthday again?" Brandi asked innocently, uncovering her sister's mouth. Two-bit frowned and sighed and shook his head.

"Alright, I get it. What're you two plannin'?"

"...Are you strong enough to carry Tim up the stairs?" Magen asked suddenly.

"Why would I wanna do that?"

"'Cause we were gonna drag him up the stairs, but he might wake up then and-"

"Wait... run me through everything first."

xxxx

_12:30 AM_

The two teens and a pre-teen had taken about five minutes to get down the basement stairs, which, if it was even possible, seemed to be more creaky than the one's upstairs.

"It's freezing down here. How can he stand it?" Magen whispered, rubbing her bare arms.

"He's under that pile of blankets, I'm not surprised he can survive down here," Two-bit muttered.

"Hey, half of those are mine!" Brandi hissed, glaring at the pile of blankets that was Tim.

"Shit," Magen swore, hitting her head. "He'll notice if we take those blankets off!"

"...I got an idea," Two-bit said slowly, a grin on his face.

xxxx

_12:50 AM_

Magen and Brandi were both biting their lips, one of the few mannerisms they seemed to share, as the held the corner of the blankets in their hands and hauled Tim up the stairs. Two-bit was holding up his end on his own, but because he was stronger than the two girls, he wasn't having as much trouble.

Magen watched the sleeping hood carefully, praying to God he wouldn't wake up before they got him up the stairs and down the hall. Two-bit had reassured her he was probably wasted from earlier. One of the reasons why some of the other greasers were out cold.

Two-bit, convinced by the two girls not to drink too much that night, had realized that, for once, it had been a good thing he hadn't been wasted with them. The sisters liked to make those who were drunk do some crazy and embarrassing things and they always had a camera at hand when said acts were carried out.

The sisters were grateful too. They didn't want to wake up Darry or Soda and Steve had been among the drinkers. Ponyboy and Johnny were about as strong as they were, because of their small frames and never would have been able to get Tim up the stairs as fast as they had just then.

"Alright set him on the floor," Magen whispered, gently lowering the makeshift stretcher to the floor as the other two mischief makers did the same. She carefully opened the door, peeking in and making sure Dallas was still asleep.

"Dal?"

Nothing.

"Alright, let's go."

xxxx

Magen could barely contain her laughter as she changed the camera settings. She didn't want a flash, but she couldn't turn on the light either, so the handy "M" setting was going to have to be used.

"Alright, we don't need you two waking them up," she said quietly, shooing Two-bit and Brandi away. She could hear them laughing as they disappeared down the hallway. "Smile for the camera boys," Magen said to herself, grinning broadly.

xxxx

_1:30 PM_

"What did I tell you about doing stuff like this?" Darry asked the two girls as they held a poster in front of them. What ever was on it, they hadn't revealed yet.

"Two-bit helped," Magen said motioning to Two-bit to come stand behind them. He did so, reluctantly as Darry frowned at them.

"As we all know, two people in this house had birthdays recently."

"...Oh God," Soda muttered, remembering his own birthday.

"Oh trust me, this will be much worse than your birthday, which, by the way, was an accident," Brandi pointed out.

"C'mon, what's on the poster?" Ponyboy asked.

Grinning broadly the two sisters turned the poster with a loud, "Ta-da!"

The greasers, minus Dallas and Tim, stared at the poster in surprise.

"...Oh my God..."

"How'd you get that?"

Of course, that was quickly replaced with laughter and shouting as the three responsible smiled proudly.

xxxx

_1:35 PM_

"Happy birthday to you," Magen sang quietly as she stood over the bed. "Happy birthday to you."

The occupants of said bed stirred.

"Happy birthday dear Dally and a belated birthday to Tim," Magen sang loudly as she held up her camera. They opened their eyes, slowly, and stared at Magen, her face bloody and a camera in her hands. Startled, they screamed, noticed each other, screamed some more and Tim promptly fell off the bed at Magen's feet.

"What the hell are you doin' in here, Shepard?" Dallas demanded, grabbing his t-shirt and pulling it over his head. "And you too, kid," he said, glaring at Magen. "Why're you a bloody mess?"

"Oh come on, Dally, don't play dumb. You know I only bleed from my eyes when you two are being gay with each other."

Magen yelped and jumped away from Tim's hand, which had been grabbing for her ankle. "Get back here!" Tim yelled as Magen darted out of the room.

"Home free, home free!" Magen yelled, jumping over the last three stairs and grabbing onto Darry. Darry looked up at Tim, who was panting in anger, his fists clenched.

"How many times do I have to tell ya, huh? I ain't gay!"

"Oh really?" Brandi asked suddenly, holding a poster in front of her. "You two look pretty happy together here," She said with a grin, pointing to the picture as the other greasers snickered. Tim stared at it, eyes wide.

"How the-"

"Oh, the marvels of a camera and Wal-greens. Open twenty four seven. They have the power to blow up pictures... and make multiple prints. This is going to be our Christmas card this year," Brandi said proudly, tapping the picture of Tim and Dally holding each other.

"You little bitch!"

"Ah, this was Magen's idea, not mine. I just helped."

"Yeah, me too," Two-bit said with a grin.

Tim returned his glare to Magen, who promptly disappeared behind Darry.

"We wouldn't have been able to get you up the stairs without Two-bit!" She said quickly. Two-bit looked at her, wide eyed, before he looked back at Tim.

Tim, apparently spurred by his anger, ran down the stairs, jumped the last few and attacked Two-bit in a rather animalistic manner, causing quite a few people to scatter and run away. They finally all decided on abandoning the room all together when Dally came crashing down the stairs a moment later.

And once again, Magen successfully ruined someone else's birthday. Two people's actually. Simultanueously. That takes skill.

And, she got blackmail material out of it! Oh, how happy our little Heroine was! Too bad she had to avoid her house for awhile...

* * *

_Yeah, sometimes I joke around with Brandi and her "Invisible Greasers" and imply that Dallas is gay. Sometimes with Tim, sometimes just in general. It's all in good fun, really. _

_But when I first read the book and read that Dallas "loved" Johnny, me and my entire class took it the wrong way. We read into things, okay? But that's where that notion came from. I don't necassarily think that now, but... sometimes I can't resist._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm not a fan of this one like I am the other ones. I couldn't think of anything to do for Darry's birthday, which is why this one is a day late. But Happy 61st birthday Darry, we all love you. :)_

_P.S. I do sing in spanish again at some point, but this computer once again can't make the marks I needed, so I'm sorry to any native speaker that me be appaled by that. _

* * *

Surprisingly, Darry found that someone was actually up before him. The loud music from the next room had been a big hint, of course. Apparently, the sisters were awake, and ready to sing and dance. Badly. Usually he didn't mind, but they and the gang had kept him up later than usual and he wanted to sleep for once. He didn't want the girls to get mad at him though; they got pretty crabby when someone told them to turn down their music. He remembered when Ponyboy had asked them to turn it down once. The sisters had gotten downright vicious and Ponyboy came back more upset than Darry had seen him in awhile. He had wanted to tell the girls off, but Pony warned him against it.

"They'll just attack you too, don't bother."

Darry had finally gotten used to the noises of two girls belting it out so early in the morning; it was the sound of what he guessed was someone trying to break through the floor that finally let him know he wouldn't be sleeping any longer.

After getting dressed and quickly running his fingers through his hair, Darry wandered into the hallway. He had to back up into the doorway of Brandi's bedroom when Magen came dancing by, playing air guitar and generally being a nuisance.

She stopped when she was closer to the bedroom at the end of the hall, where the railing of the stairs formed a kind of balcony. With a dramatic flourish, she announced herself to who ever happened to be in the living room.

"Hello living room!" She screamed loudly. She looked back at Darry. "And Darry! It is a lovely morning!" Magen sang in the worst imitation of an opera singer Darry had heard in a while. "How are you?"

"...I'm tired and confused. Why the hell are you up so early?"

"Because my second favorite number is seven," Magen answered, still singing. And with that she walked halfway down the stairs and jumped the steps, dancing her way into the kitchen. Darry stood in the hallway, looking at Soda, Steve, and Dallas, who were playing a game of cards in the living room. They seemed completely unphased.

"Darry! I don't know how to make anything but scrambled eggs. Help me."

"Only if you stop singing," Darry muttered as he walked down the stairs. "This ain't a musical ya know."

"I know."

"Then why are you singing everything."

"I don't know! But I know that everyone wants breakfast and they don't want scrambled eggs and Brandi's out riding her scooter," Magen sang rather quickly. "She better not get hit by a car."

"Do you really have to keep singing everything? It's getting a little annoying," Darry said, watching Magen root around in the fridge for any breakfast food product she could find.

"I'm not allowed to stop singing, I just remembered. Sorry!" She sang, pulling out a carton of eggs and handing it to him. "I like chocolate chip pancakes. If I get the mix will you make me some?"

"Will you stop singing?"

"I already told you, I can't do that," Magen sang, sounding a bit exasperated. "Tim told me to keep singing. His theory is if I sing all day I won't want to sing ever again. And I'm not risking a punch to the ovary because I didn't listen to Tim."

"Tim's not here."

"No, but Dally is."

Darry glanced back at Dallas who smirked at him. "Hey, I want her to stop singing as much as you do, but I can tell she's already getting sick of it, so if it works, it's worth it. So I'm the guy who has to make sure she follows through."

"I'm going to stab you in the eye with a fork when you are sleeping," Magen announced.

"I'll kill you if you even try," Dallas said flatly, tossing a dollar into the large pile of change in the middle of the coffee table.

"Why don't you go watch a movie or something," Darry said, directing Magen towards the basement stairs.

"Fine, but you have to try and burn the chocolate chip pancakes a little, or I won't eat them."

xxxx

Brandi returned home a few hours later, her face red from the cold, with a paper bag in her arms. Emblazoned on the front was "Burger King". Darry frowned at her, and she stopped in mid-walk, looking at everyone else eating breakfast food. Even Magen was nibbling on a slightly burnt pancake.

"What? I didn't want breakfast food," Brandi said with a shrug. "I would have gone to Taco Bell, but it's too hard to get there on a scooter," she said, sitting down at the kitchen table across from Magen. The three boys were eating in the living room, still playing their card game.

"Where are the others?"

"Tim took them somewhere," Magen sang, earning a glare from Darry. "But I'm not supposed to say where, and I won't, so don't bother asking."

"Why are you- oh yeah," Brandi said with a grin. "I forgot about that. And you still have all day left."

"I know. I think I'm going to kill myself before then though."

"Hey, Magen... Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," Brandi sang, grinning. Magen sighed, stood, and proceeded to belt out the rest of the song, dance and all. After she finished, and posed, she sat back down and finished her pancake. Brandi sighed happily.

"I love that. Go go Power Rangers!"

Sighing again, Magen stood again and started the entire four minute song, guitar solo included. She eventually had worked her way into the living room and jumped up onto the couch next to Dallas, playing air guitar and jumping around. Dallas shooed her away, so she danced back into the kitchen. Brandi eventually stood up and joined her, so the two sisters now stood back to back, playing air guitar and singing loudly. They even sang the rather long second guitar solo in the middle.

When the song was finished, Two-Bit walked in through the back door, said hi and walked downstairs.

"That was weird. Two-Bit usually stays to talk," Brandi muttered, pulling her 'breakfast' out of the paper bag.

"You waited until ten so you could eat something other than breakfast food?" Magen asked. Singing, of course.

"Yup. And I'm gonna love it. Havin' it my way baby!" She said happily, eating her french fries. Magen watched her, nibbling on her pancake and looking a bit forlorn. Brandi frowned in return, stopping mid-chew, and Darry watched with only a bit of interest. "Wassup?" Brandi asked, taking a sip of her frozen coke.

"I'm really sick of singing," Magen sang sadly, slumping over until her head hit the kitchen table.

"Sucks," Brandi said, proceeding to devour her lunch. Magen sighed and remained like that for most of the day.

xxxx

Eventually, Soda and Steve announced they wanted to go somewhere, and insisted that Darry take them, so, saying goodbye, he closed the door on the teens he left behind. Once the door was closed, Magen lept up from her seat at the kitchen table and ran downstairs, Brandi right behind her. Two-Bit handed them the bag he had brought in earlier and the two girls got to work, with Johnny helping.

xxxx

Darry pulled back up to the house, a little worried because the house seemed surprisingly... empty. Usually he could see people walking around inside or, if they were loud enough, be able to hear them. But the house looked a bit dead. Soda leaned forward, his face nearly pressed against the windshield.

"That's weird. It's only 9:00, they shouldn't be sleeping yet."

"Maybe they went somewhere," Steve said, leaning forward so he wasn't alone in the back of the car.

"That's stupid, where would they go?" Soda asked, looking at his friend. Steve just shrugged.

"Dunno."

"Well, let's cut the chatter and get out of the car, huh?" Darry said, shutting the car off and opening the door. The two teens rushed to get out of the car as well, and practically pushed Darry to the front door, which he struggled to unlock with them hasseling them like they were.

He pushed the door open and was immediately attacked by... someone. Soda flipped the lightswitch on and Darry saw that Brandi had latched herself onto him.

"Surprise!" She yelled in his face. "Happy birthday!" She screeched, tilting her head back. Darry, stood, stunned. Magen, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Ponyboy were sitting on the stairs, grinning and blowing those really annoying noise makers. Tim and Dallas were simply sitting on the couch.

"What?" Darry croaked.

"It's your birthday! January 5th, or did you forget?" Brandi asked, releasing Darry.

"I made brownies!" Magen sang happily. "You're officially older now! Hurrah!"

"...Did you do something to them?" Darry asked, narrowing his eyes at the girl. She shook her head.

"Magen figured she shouldn't ruin your birthday," Brandi explained.

"Yeah, said you didn't deserve it like those two did," Two-Bit said with a grin, nodding to Dallas and Tim.

"So hurrah! Feliz cumpleanos a ti!" Magen sang, throwing confetti at him. "Bless the day I don't ruin a birthday!"

After the confetti was thrown at him, he was bombarded by everyone in a rather messy group hug with a lot of pats on the back and obnoxious singing and a birthday hat was snapped on his head.

"This is worth a drink!"

xxxx

So, instead of a ruined party, Darry received a crazy party, one which Brandi, who couldn't handle drinking anything, caught on video. A crazy night indeed. So crazy, in fact, that many an item was broken and many neighbors complained, to the point that the police came and told them to quiet it down or there were going to be serious problems. And Dallas, unfortunately, spent the rest of the night in a holding cell, because he just couldn't control that smart ass tendency he has. And no one bothered to try and bail him out; the police would have to let him out sometime anway.

So the party continued without Dallas and Magen was allowed to stop singing, but that didn't stop her from singing anyway and getting on Tim's nerves, so under Brandi's instruction, Magen was duct taped to a chair, where she spent the rest of _her _night.

But Darry enjoyed himself anyway, because so far, he was the only one lucky enough to have a good birthday.


End file.
